The Royal Diaries
by CameraKutie
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, & Rika are princesses of islands of Japan. One day Sakura runs away and they follow her. What happens? S+S, E+T, C+T, R+?, N+?, M+T *FINISHED!*
1. Chapter 1

The Royal Diaries  
  
AN: Hello everyone! I hope everyone likes this fic! I got inspired to do this when...... When........ What's funny, I really don't know when. Well, anyway, I wrote this story after reading or writing something that I YET to remember. But this story is a story I wrote myself, but it has a CCS twist!!!!!!! Oh, and, the chapters are shorter. Luckily, I took a Japanese class. This takes place in the 1600's in a way...... But also has a 2002 twist to it!!!!!! ^.^ Ok..........  
"I do NOT own clamp.  
I do NOT work for clamp.  
I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
I do NOT own any characters from Cardcaptor Sakura.  
Please don't sue me!"  
The only characters I own are Yakashima (Naoko's) and Ken (Rika's). Ok! On with the ficci!  
  
Chapter 1 - The virgin runaways.  
  
Japan. Land of the rising sun and growing empires. Each island ruled over by an empire that joins with the other island. But, one empire rules over all, the same level as the other class of empires of the separate islands, but has more power. The Daidouji empire ruling over Hokkaido, the Yanagisawa empire ruling over Honshu, the Mihara empire ruling over Shikoku, and the Sasaki empire ruling over Kyushu.   
Now, you would think, "Four empires for the four main islands, what about the fifth empire?" Well, through out the land and islands of Japan, everyone who knew who their two separate ruling empires were. And, one out of the two, was the Kinomoto family. Although they were related to the largest and more wealthy empire, the Daidouji empire, they became higher class for promises that weren't phony nor incomplete. So, the Kinomoto empire became the highest.  
Each empire had a princess, but only one had a prince, that would carry the tradition and become higher class over his baby sister, who was named after a very commonly known and favored flower in the land. Sakura. Touya was a very over protective, tall, dark, and handsome heir to the thrown that princesses just threw themselves at. But, unfortunately for them, he would never be interested, because he was in love with only one person, and that person had gone off and married the princess of Greece. His best friend and former lover, Yukito Tsukishiro, had betrayed him and fallen in love with someone else. And, more to his disgust, the princess of Greece, Nakuru Akizuki. The princess who had formerly clinged onto Touya and despised Yukito had a change of heart, and stole Yukito from him.  
Sakura Kinomoto, Princess of the Kinomoto empire was an athletic, cheerful, and adventurous 13-year-old, who usually, or constantly, got into trouble around the palace, and had always managed to talk her friends and court into doing these crazy schemes and illegal adventures. Constantly, the court was put under house arrest for trying to escape palace walls, playing and stomping in the garden, which resulted to thrones and cuts from the roses they trampled, up to putting fake or sometimes real spiders in the guest princesses and duchesses soups, which Touya pleasantly paid Sakura and the others behind the table for it.  
We now go to the scene where Sakura and her court are once again under house arrest, brushing each other's hair, painting nails, and some even making them dress up in outfits she made. (AN: You can tell who that is........) The four island princesses were pretty frustrated by Sakura's behavior, causing them to be in this situation.  
"You know, Sakura, it seems that you mostly became this way since Tsukishiro-kun got married and moved to rule over greece......" Chiharu said, sitting up after Rika had put her hair up into her two pigtails.  
"No! No...... Remember? I've always been that way."  
"Sakura....... We've been a part of your court since you were ten, and that was before he moved. I mean, we only knew him up until your eleventh birthday, when he left the next day, that was when you started acting that way." Rika explained.  
"Oh, and you didn't feel that way when Terada-Sensei went off and married Kaho Mizuki, the Duchess of Russia?" Naoko asked Rika.  
"That's different. He and I were proposed, then that slut Mizuki went and took him away, when Yukito only loved Sakura as a sister, but loved Nakuru more than that." Rika replied.  
"You guys! Sakura's getting sad!" Said Tomoyo, her cousin and best friend, concerned for her.  
"Tomoyo, I'm fine, I'll just go for a walk. The house arrest is over." Sakura got up and put on her cloak  
"But it's pouring outside!" All said, pointing at the window.  
"I like it like that. Bye!" Sakura ran out of her chambers as the rest of her court lazily rested.  
"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, the only other time she did that was when......"  
All four shot up. "When she tried to runaway from the palace!"  
Sakura went outside and opened a hall closet that revealed a sack of regular, non royal clothing fit for her to wear. In there also laid the bags that were still muddy from the last adventures when her other court went along. Sakura smiled and pulled the hood over her head again and walked down the hallways. She reached the wooden, double doors and opened them. She quickly, quietly, nervously crept out into the cold rainy night on her new adventure of freedom. She ran off to the gates and climbed over them, careful the guards don't see her. She hopped on the other side to find five horses, four of them with the shapes of the princesses of her court also wearing black cloaks with hoods and have their sacks with clothes.  
"Princess Kinomoto, it's our duty to make sure you don't get into trouble." Tomoyo smiled. "But we have failed."  
"Come along! Before we get caught!" Chiharu pointed to Sakura's waiting horse for her to climb on.  
Sakura climbed on the horse and rode off with her friends through the muddy trail. Naoko began reading her book, "The Virgin Suicides", that wasn't very appropriate for a princess to read but oh hell! She's running away. She's a virgin runaway! Rika nudged her.  
"So, where is this place where you say your friend lives?"  
"In the forest."  
"Ok." Rika yelled out to the others. "We're going into the forest!"  
They rode into the forest and through it until the trees became too hollow. They sent the horses back and walked through, slipping on the mud every once and a while, along with Sakura's shrieks of horror in friet of monsters or ghosts showing up. Suddenly a gun shot was heard and the bullet grazed Sakura shoulder. She screamed in pain as the person had fired the gun ran over.  
"Sakura!!!!" The four girls knelt down next to her, seeing the blood seep through her wet nightgown that stuck to her body showing her marvelous figure and her skin underneath the gown. The boy ran towards the group.  
"Is she all right?"  
"You think? She was shot and bleeding!" Tomoyo answered, very furious and frightened.  
"Watch out! Let me see her!" The boy pushed the girls aside and checked her wound. "Wei!" No answer. "Wei!"  
Finally, a man with white hair, a white mustache, and glasses rounded the corner. "Yes master Li, what is it?"  
"We must bring these five girls back to the cabin, Meilin can probably help out too." Syaoran picked up the now unconscious Sakura. "Come on."  
The girls followed the young man to the cabin, as blood got onto the chest of his green shirt. The girls couldn't help but admire hi. His brown hair was a bit long, that made his amber eyes more dark and mysterious and his body....... It was built as if he had been put through much training over the years. Finally, they reached the cabin and Syaoran kicked the door open.  
"Eriol! Takashi! Yakashima! Ken! Get down here! Along with the first aid kit!" The four young men walked down the stairs with the first aid kit.  
"So, what are we having for Din-" Takashi looked at the four girls and an unconscious one in Syaoran's arms. "Whoa, Syaoran! I mean, they do look delicious, but not to eat, if you know what I mean."  
"Shut up Takashi and help me!" Takashi followed Syaoran's demand and walked down the stairs.   
They laid her on the coffee table and opened the first aid kit. He got out some scissors and handed them to Syaoran. Syaoran took the scissors and cut off the material that was in the way of her shoulder. He blushed. Syaoran hadn't really seen a girl as revealed as this by any girl that wasn't his relatives. He shuddered at the thought of his sisters flashing him as sick pleasure to freak their little brother out. Syaoran cleaned up the wound and bandaged it.  
"Well, I guess these girls will have to stay here with-"  
"Naoko?!" Meilin asked as she walked out of the room.  
"Meilin? This is your cabin?" Naoko asked.  
"Correction, it's OUR cabin also." said the boys, crossing their arms.  
"Yes, this is me, my cousins', and their friends cabin. Let me introduce you." Meiling walked down the stairs. "This is one of my cousins, Li Syaoran, another one of my cousins, Eriol Hirigazawa, and their friends Takashi Yamazaki, Yakashima Suzuki, and Ken Yamamoto."  
"Hello." They all said.  
"And let me introduce you......" Naoko pointed to each girl. "This is Tomoyo Daidouji, Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, I'm Naoko Yanagisawa, and the wounded girl over there is Sakura Kinomoto."  
"Wait a minute....... Are you the princesses of the empires of Japan?" Takashi asked.  
"Yes....."  
"What are you doing here then?" Ken asked.  
"Sakura ran away so we followed her."  
"I say she's a spoiled little bratty princess that ran away to get attention." Syaoran mumbled under his breath.  
"Well, come on, I'll show you to your rooms." Meilin said. "Syaoran, since you shot Kinomoto-san, you carry her to the room. West wing, second door to the right."  
"Wow!" All the girls said in amazement.  
"Ok, let's go." The girls grabbed their bags and followed Meilin.  
  
AN: Good for now? Ok, there's going to be scenes to make it "R", I didn't over rate it! Ok, well, I need you guys to choose a song for me and leave it in your review:  
  
1. Over Protected - Britney Spears  
2. A little girl - ?????  
3. Only Hope- Mandy Moore (From "A Walk To Remember")  
  
The reason is because there's this scene that Syaoran realizes he absolutely fell for Sakura when she sings a song and she wears something not-so-innocent like her. ^.^ Ok, Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello everyone! And the winner is....... You'll have to wait! ^.^ Ok, I'm sorry for the wait, but I was waiting for at least 15, and I have it!!! Ok..... On with the fic!  
  
ATTENTION! IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!!: The princesses are 17 and the guys are 19!!!!!!!! Sorry for the mistake!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
One by one, each member of the house woke up and walked into the cozy dinning room where the scent of delicious food filed the air.soon everyone had woken up and met up in the dinning room except for Syaoran and Sakura..............  
Syaoran woke up with his arm stretched out and gause in his hand. He looked up, his brown hair over lapping his eyes, found Sakura peacefully sleeping on the bed, her long auburn hair flowing out. The sunlight went through the opening of the draped window and making her hair shimmer and shine from it being damp. He suddenly came back into reality and hurriedly ran out.  
'Okay........ I was wrapping her shoulder again to make sure it was seccure, and then I finished, and then............ I fell asleep.' Syaoran sighed, remembering the way the princess had looked when he woke up. "She's a snotty, rich, and spoiled princess. She's a snotty, rich, and spoiled princess......" Syaoran repeted to himself as he walked into the dinning room.  
"Good morning!" Everyone said.  
"Good morning...." Syaoran replied, sitting down.  
Meiling served him his brekfast. "Syaoran, we were all thinking of going down to the market and getting the girls some supplies that they need and other things they may want, want to come?"  
"Sure....... but what about the......"  
"HOE?!"  
"Looks like she's up, we should go and explain." Tomoyo said, standing up.  
"Yes...." The rest of the girls stood up and walked upstairs to Sakura's room. As soon as they walked in they found a scared Sakura looking around.  
"Wh-where are we?" Sakura asked.  
"Remember last night when you got shot in the shoulder? Well, this is his, his friends, and cousin's cabin...."  
"Oh, ok, I feel A LOT better now."  
"Don't worry, they're not bad guys, they're actually very nice....." Rika explained.  
"Yes, and this is actually the cabin we were supposed to go to..." Noako pushed Meiling in front of her. "Sakura, this is Meiling...."  
"Hello Princess Sakura."  
"No need to call me Sakura......... Hello."  
"As you wish." Meiling replied. "So, how are you feeling?"  
"Fine, surprisingly, for being shot......"  
"Good! Then we can go shopping!" Chiharu exclaimed excitedly.  
"Shopping? But won't we be found? I mean, my father's troops must be looking everywhere....."  
"I think I can handle that!" Tomoyo cut in. "I can cut everyone's hair!"  
"And that will help us how?"  
"We won't be detected as easily......"  
"Um......." Sakura paused. "Alright!"  
Tomoyo happily got out her scissors and smiled. She let each girl sit down and cut their hair short, also Meiling cutting her's in the process. Soon, each princess was ready to leave, with their local civilian costumes to disguise them as local civilians and no royalties related. Meilin walked to the balcony and coughed to get the boy's attentions. They all looked up at Meiling and she smiled.  
"Presenting, Princess Tomoyo, Rika, Noako, Chiharu, and Sakura."  
The girls walked out as all the boys except Syaoran gasped at what they saw when only four princesses came out. Rika's hair was cut shortly below her ears, but also having elegance. Chiharu's was shoulder length and separated into two braids. Naoko's was short and stopped at her mid-neck. Tomoyo's hair was cut below her shoulders and pulled back into a bun, with strands pulled out that framed her face. Then, Sakura came out, her hair cut short into one length barely below her chin. Then, Syaoran's moth fell, seeing all of her once long damp hair was now one length and short. But she still looked amaz- WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!  
"Well....... Say something....." Meiling said, cutting the silence. The boys were then snapped back into reality.  
"You all look really nice........ And beautiful........." All the guys except Syaoran said unconsioncely. The girls blushed.  
"Well, come on! Let's go shopping!"   
Meiling dragged everyone away and out, locking the door. They all walked through the forest into the nearest town. The shopping streets took a while to get there, but finally succeeded to get there. Meiling suggested one guy stay with one of the princess', to make sure they didn't get into any trouble. Rika with Ken, Chiharu with Yamazaki, Naoko with Yakashima, Tomoyo with Eriol, and Sakura with Syaoran. Rika and Ken and Meiling walked up to a clothing store, Chiharu and Yamazaki walked to a jewlery store, Naoko and Takashima walked to a book store, Tomoyo and Eriol to a music/ instrumental store, while Sakura dragged an aggravated Syaoran to a toy store.  
(AN: I'll be switching situations, so pay attention!)  
"So.... Why did you guys follow Princess Sakura?" Ken asked Rika, while they were waiting for Meiling to try on her outfits. They had started getting into a conversation, and were getting to know each other better. They had a lot of the same interests in everything.  
"Well, we're all her friends, and we'll follow her to make sure she's ok. She's always done wild things since the love of her life left. And I've always done whatever since........" Rika paused.  
"Since what?"  
"Since my ex-fiancee went off and married someone else........" Tears began to fill up in her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry......" Ken went into his pocket and handed her his hankerchief.  
"It's ok....."  
"Hey, it's his loss. To me, you're perfect. You're kind, loving, caring, and beautiful, but the beautiful part is just a bonus. Any guy would be lucky to have you."  
Rika looked up. "You really think so?"  
"I know so....."  
Rika caught Ken's eyes. He looked like Terada-sensei, only younger and kinder. His dark brown hair and honey eyes only made the difference. He wore his hair like him...... But he was more built than Terada-sensei also. Rika felt herself blush as she thought of him. She didn't know why, but she was getting butterflies in her stomach. Slowly, both of their head were unconsiously moving towards the other's, lost in eachother's eyes. Their eye's began closing s they got closer, and closer, and closer, until.... Their lips met. Electricity ran through them, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her's around his neck. Meilin watched in her dressing room the little event happening before her. She smirked wickedly.  
"1 couple down, 4 to go......"  
  
Chiharu was inside the jewlery store while Takashi was supposedly kicking back in the front. Chiharu was looking at an engagement ring. It had a white round diamond with Freezia (AN: Her favorate flower!) in a 3d style, as the band.  
"Kirei...."  
"In Fact! Egyptian's used to play beach volley ball with golden balls and woul play with them! But, because so many worker's hand's were broken off, the Pharoh-" WHACK! "CHIHARU!"  
"Come on! I told you I didn't want you to tell tall tales while I was looking!"  
"I wasn't!"  
"Bullshit!"  
"Really! I wasn't!"  
"Liar!" Chiharu walked away, incredibly furious.  
"I really screwed it up........ I really want her to like me...... cause I really like her...." Takashi looked at th jewlery store Chiharu had been in earlier. "Maybe....."  
Chiharu found a wooden bench and sat down on it. "Why does he have to be like that?! If he wasn't like that, then he would be perfect! No tall tales! I wouldn't want him to start telling tall tales during sex..... If we ever do....." Chiharu sighed. Suddenly, a voice spoke up.  
"Hey there sexy, why are you sitting there all alone?"  
Chiharu looked up to see a man standing right in front of her. "Who are you?"  
"I'm the man of your dreams." He smirked evilly.  
"Leave me alone." She felt him sit behind her and put one arm around her waist and the other on her shoulder.  
"Aw! What's wrong baby?"  
"I said-"  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Came a third voice. The two turned around, Chiharu's eye's full of tear, fear, nervousness, and hurt, but suddenly, relief appeared. There stood her savior, Takashi Yamazaki.  
"Oh, ya, who's gonna make me, you? A little peep squeak?"  
"Hell yes, and I'll kick your ass from here to kingdom come."  
"Alright, I'll fight you for the girl."  
"No need to fight, cause you'll be down in seconds."  
"Care to try?"  
"Gladly."   
Takashi saw the man stand up, and was a couple ofinches taller than him and older, about late twenties. The man threw a punch at Takshi, but he blocked it and twisted the older man's arm. The man soon recovered, and threw a punch and kicked at the same, confusing Takashi and causing him to get kicked in the stomach. Takashi fell onto the ground.  
"Takashi!" Chiharu exclaimed while running over to him.  
Takashi smirked at he saw two guards finally realize what was going on. "You'll- You'll never get her....."  
"What makes you so sure about that?"  
"You! Stop right there!" The cops exclaimed, running after the man.  
"Bye sexy....." The man ran off with the police running after him.  
"My god Takashi! Why did you do that?"  
"I need to protect you....." That was true, he was sent with her to look over her, but, Chiharu was wondering if that was the real reason. "Go into my pocket, I got you something..... I'm sorry, but I can't-"  
Chiharu put her finger to his lips. "I undertand." She smiled as she went into his pocket, blushing while doing so, and got out a little wooden box with Freezias carved into he wood. "Takashi...."  
"Open it...." Chiharu did so, to find the engagement ring she was looking at. "Chiharu, I'm really sorry for telling tall tales when you asked me not to, do you forgive me?"  
"Takashi, how did you get this?"  
"With my money I was saving."  
"Oh Takashi!" Chiharu bent down and hugged him tight. Actualy, a little too tight.....  
"Chiharu.... Can't..... Breath....."  
"Oh, I'm sorry!"  
"It's ok......." Takashi smirked. "Did you know? That when-"  
"Takashi!"  
"Sorry......"  
  
At the book store, Yakashima read to Naoko. He said that it would only be unlucky if he made the princess read, so he would have to read. But, not to make it a little too suspicious, they decided to make themselves look like a couple deeply in love, and reading........ Science fiction....... Naoko laid he head down on his lap while he read, and every once in a while touh her with his fingers, or when people would walk by he would gently grab her hand and begin kissing it. All this action made Naoko blush, because she was starting to get a little crush on Yakashima. Wait....... Starting to get a little Crush? More like falling deeply in love with him! It was like they were twins and separated from birth! But he looked nothing like her..... he had greenish black hair and dark green eyes that were hidden behind glasses. Like Eriol, only a bit thicker...... Suddenly, he looked down for the first time and caught her eyes.  
"Hi..."  
"Hi..." Both looked at each other dreamily. Quickly, Yakashima kissed her lips and went back to the book.  
"Anyway..... He walked down the hall....."  
"What was that about?"  
"What?"  
"The kiss. Why did you kiss me.....?"  
"Uh.... Um....... Uh......"  
"Do you like me?"  
"Um....... Uh....... Um........." Before he could do anymore "Um"'s an "Uh"'s, Naoko presse her lips against his, shutting him up. Yakashima dropped the book on the ground as Naoko put her arms around his neck, causing them to fall on the ground. Naoko opened her mouth, allowing him more access to her. Suddenly there was a cough and they both looked up from their passionate kiss to see who it was. There stood the owner of the book store.  
"This is a book store, not lover's lake."  
"Sorry sir, come on honey." Yakashima stood up and took Naoko's hand to help her up. She grabbed two copies of the book they were reading and handed it to him.  
"I'll take these two."  
"Well, at least you bought something......" Naoko and Yakashima bought the two books and walked out of there, hand in hand, looking for their friends.  
  
Eriol sat on a pedestal of the grand piano, playing on the keys. In front of the piano, Tomoyo was snging to the music.  
"I tried so hard, and got to far, but in the end, it doesn't really matter....." (AN: Ha ha ha, no, she wasn't singing that!)  
"You are mine,   
there's no other one for me,   
keep in mind,   
you make my life complete,   
and tonight,   
we'll make love endlessly,   
cause you're mine,   
you're the one that I'll keep for all time......"  
Tomoyo finished the song and smiled when she did. Eriol began clapping, as well as the other costumers. Tomoyo didn't know they were listening, and felt embarrassed, so, blushed. Eriol walked around and bowed to her.  
"Well done princess."  
"Thank you." She giggled as he took her hand and kissed it, but then became more serious when Eriol began kissing up her arm, across her shoulder, up her neck, following the trail of her jaw, up her chin, then, finally, kissed her lips. Tomoyo blushed, but wrapped her arms aroun his neck, so he wrapped his around her waist. He then broke fom her before he would go any further. Panting, he looked into Tomoyo's eyes.  
"I'm sorry Princess, I couldn't contain myself....." Eriol said guiltily. It was true. It was as if when she was singing she had put him under some kind of spell.  
"Neither can I......" Tomoyo said under her breath. "And please stop calling me princess......."  
"Then can I call you 'your heiness'? Because it seems lie you're the queen of my heart." Eriol replied. (AN: Damn! Ain't he Romantic?? *Daydreams*)  
"Only if I can call you a theif, cause you've stolen my heart......" Eriol grinned, and went back to kissing Tomoyo.   
In the backround, someone said, "Get a room!"  
Eriol broke the kiss. "We do!" Tomoyo giggled as he led her out of the store, hand in hand.  
  
Now, you've seen that each princess has fallen in love, or the princesses you've seen..... Sakura and Syaoran were in the toy store, Syaoran shaking his head and growling whenever she led him somewhere. Now they're in the stuffed animal section. Sakura looks at a shelve and sees a tiny yellow stuffed animal with wings and a long tail.  
"Aw! How cute!" Sakura began squeazing the belly of the animal, not hearing the little "Help"'s or gasping when she stopped. "This is too cute!"  
"Help me...." Said the little stuffed animal.  
"Hoe?!"  
"Sh... Don't say anything! I am a magical creature that was created by a powerful magician. He died years ago, and these people found me and thought I was a stuffed animal. Please buy me and I will be your servant!"  
Sakura giggled. "No need." Sakura walked to the counter. "I'll take this."  
When Sakura walked back, Syaoran looked up. "What did you buy?" He saw Sakura pull out a stuffed animal. "A stuffed animal?"  
"Not only a stuffed animal, it's a magical creature created by a powerful magician." Sakura explained.  
"It still looks like a stuffed animal."  
"I bet i can bite better then a stuffed animal!" Kero jumped and bit Syaoran's finger.  
"Ah! Get off of me you stupid stuffed animal! Princess, HELP ME!"  
"Well, you deserve it, expecially being rude to me the whole time here." Hearing this from Sakura, Kero bit harder.  
"Ah!!!!!"  
  
AN: Ok, is this long enough? Hope everyone liked this! Please review and I'll continue! Jane!  
  
~CCM~ 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Third chapter! Sorry! I tried to write last week, but I had a friend over all weekend, so I was busy! I promise I'll write every week! Unless I'm busy! Ok, now, on with the story!!!!! Now, so far, the four other princess' (Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Tomoyo) have fallen in love with the four other boys. (Ken, Yakashima, Takashi, and Eriol) Now, what about Sakura and Syaoran. Will heartbroken and sweet meet adventurous and rude? (but very sweet at times.....) Doesn't this seem like a soap opera???

  


Chapter 3

  


"I still don't get why _he_ has to eat with us....."

"Oh! Get over it Li!"

"Never can, never will."

Everyone sat at the dinner table, ready to eat. Sakura smiled, smelled the food, and began to wrap the pasta around her fork. Her eyes shot out and was brought to a halt as she felt something rubbing against her foot. She looked across from her and found Naoko, smiling seductively. Sakura choked on her pasta and began coughing. Naoko got a scared look, but kept rubbing. Then, Naoko sweatdropped and fell anime style, realizing what had happened. She blushed, and sat back up.

"Go-Gomen nasai, Sakura......"

Everyone other than the still choking Sakura and pounding on back Meilin looked at her questionably with Kero not paying attention to the whole event, too caught up in eating. She looked at Yakashima, and smiled shyly. Yakashima had been sitting next to Sakura, and she accidentally played footsie with Sakura! He smiled back at her, understandingly. He then slid his foot across from him, beginning to rub her foot, or what he thought was her foot. Then Syaoran choked on his pasta, too, and began coughing.

"Oh crap....."

Finally, Meiling had calmed Sakura and Syaoran down, to where they could finally breath, and finished their meal. They all went into the living room afterwards, preparing to do something.

"Ok, so, what do you want to do?" Meiling asked, sitting down.

Tomoyo began singing. "Puerto Rico, my heart's devotion, let it sink in the ocean. Always the hurricanes blowing, always the population growing, and the money owing, and the sunlight streaming, and the natives steaming. I like the island of Manhattan, smoke on your pipe and put that in!"

Everyone began giggling. Sakura, Meiling, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu stood up. "I like to be in America, OK by me in America, Everything free in America."

Eriol stood up. "For a small fee in America."

Tomoyo: "Buying on credit is so nice."

Eriol: "One look at us and they charge twice."

Rika put her hands on her hips. "I'll have my own washing machine."

Ken stood up and lifted a little of Rika's skirt. "What will you have, though, to keep clean?"

Tomoyo: "Skyscrapers bloom in America."

Rika: "Cadillacs zoom in America."

Sakura stood out. "Industry boom in America."

The rest of the boys stood up. "Twelve in a room in America."

Tomoyo: "Lots of new housing with more space."

Eriol: "Lots of doors slamming in our face."

Tomoyo: "I'll get the terrace apartment."

Eriol: "Better get rid of your accent."

Tomoyo: "Life can be bright in America."

Boys: "If you can fight in America."

Girls: "Life is all right in America."

Boys: "If you're all white in America."

Girls: "Here you are free and you have pride."

Boys: "Long as you stay on your own side."

Girls: "Free to be anything you choose."

Boys: "Free to be anything you choose."

Eriol: "Everywhere grime in America, organized crime in America, terrible time in America."

Tomoyo: "You forget I'm in America."

Eriol: "I think I'll go back to San Juan."

Tomoyo: "I know what boat you can get on."

Eriol: "Everyone there will give big cheers."

Tomoyo: "Everyone there will have moved here."

Everyone laughed.

"We should do this every night!" Rika exclaimed, plopping onto Ken's lap, who was back on the couch.

"Yeah!" Almost everyone agreed.

"Oh, great........." Syaoran scowled, getting up. "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

Sakura yawned. "Yea, me too......."

Everyone watched as Sakura and Syaoran separately went up the stairs.

"I bet they're going to have sex...." Meiling said.

"Meiling! Don't say that!" Eriol yelled at her.

"Sorry! They're **_'Making Love' _**!"

"Ha ha ha, yea right. They always argue, they glare at each other, they can't say one word to each other without it being an insult! _They_'re hopeless!!!" Rika yawned. "I'm sleepy. Ken, will you tuck me in?"

"Sure."

They both got up and she giggled as they ran up the stairs. Naoko smiled. "Hey sweety, I'm going to go to bed too, want to come with me?"

"Ok."

They also got up and left the room.

"Come on Takashi, I need to give you a present." Chiharu smiled seductively and Takashi got the message.

"Woo Hoo! You know, in ancient times......."

"Takashi, this is ancient times." Chiharu said as she dragged him up the stair cases.

"Come on, let's go to bed......." Tomoyo asked.

"Okay!"

"Tomoyo, you do know I know what you're going to do, right?" Meiling asked.

"Yea, so? It's obvious that the others are doing it to......" Tomoyo pointed to the second floor and you hear a female giggle and pound against the floor. The three sweatdropped.

"Have fun!" Meiling said as they walked up the stairs. She then got up and went into her room, that was the master bedroom on the bottom floor.

  


Sakura sat in bed with her head laid against the wall. She sighed as she looked down at a little catalogue from the toy store the was at, looking at the stuffed animals. She suddenly felt a pound against the wall and a moan coming from Tomoyo's room. Sakura paused for a moment, ten shrugged. Then there was another loud "thump" and a giggle and a groan coming from Chiharu's room. Sakura's eyes shot out, but decided to ignore it, assuming it would be quieter. Then there were louder moans coming from Chiharu and Takashi's room and squeaking of a bed. Sakura's eyes shot out even wider, then also heard it from Tomoyo's room. (AN: They were trying to be quiet! That's why everything's like...... Fast....... Now...... Okay!) Everything was going louder and faster until, finally, Sakura jumped out of bed.

"I think I'll go and get some fresh air!" With that, Sakura ran out of her room.

  


Syaoran laid in bed, reading a book about Egyptian combat (AN: He likes archeological stuff and does Karate or "Martial Arts", that's all I could think of!) when he heard a moan coming from Yakashima's room. He ignored it, thinking it was like the other times, (AN; ^_^ He he he........... I'm just kidding!) when he heard more coming from Ken's room. Syaoran coughed, trying to ignore it, until everything got too loud. He then realized something. Boy + Girl + Private Room + Bed = ........?

"Ewe!" Syaoran ran out of his room in disgust. He ran down the stairs to the balcony, to have some alone time. At least, he hoped he would...... Then he saw Sakura on the porch, alone. "They got to you too?"

Sakura looked up. "You think? They were loud enough!" Syaoran grinned and sat down next to her. "I'm surprised."

"Surprised about what?"

"Surprised you're not insulting me like you usually do. 'Oh mighty Princess!' 'I am NOT your servant!' 'You're a spoiled princess brat'."

"Oh."

Sakura sighed. They sat there in silence for a while. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you."

"You act like you do."

"Well, when I first heard the story about you, I thought you were a selfish brat that only cared about yourself."

"That sounds like you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're rude, you don't care about other people's feelings. You hurt the people who could actually care about your being."

"And who would that be?"

"Yakashima, Ken, Eriol, Takashi, Meiling......... Me........."

"What?!"

"Nothing like that! Just....... I want to be your friend, but you won't let me!" Syaoran just sat there, gaping. The moonlight shone on her, giving her a heavenly glow, making her auburn hair glitter and her emerald eyes shine. Syaoran shook his head. These were the things he promised himself not to fall with when he was little. "Why won't you give me a chance to be your friend?"

Syaoran sighed. "Okay... I'll be nice...."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Syaoran grumbled. Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek. Syaoran blushed for some unknown reason. "W-W-What was _THAT _for??"

"A royal kiss, for a royal promise."

_"I sure wish she would have kissed me on the- HELLO!"_"Yea, whatever........"

"Goodnight." Sakura got up and walked inside.

"Goodnight......"

  


The next day everyone woke up undisturbed, mostly in someone's arms. They all woke up by the smell of breakfast, assuming Meiling was cooking. But when they all met in the hall with Meiling, they knew something was wrong.

"There's nine of us, including Kero, that only means........"

"Breakfast!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Ok, what's wrong? What crawled up your but and made you 'Mr. Merry sunshine'?"

"Or did 'Mrs. Merry Sunshine' get to you?" Everyone but Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"Don't look at me! I don't know what I did!"

_"You should Sakura......... You're pretty much the most Sexiest gi- Ack! Here I go again!"_

  


AN: Ok, I may write tomorrow! I am very sleepy! Goodnight!

  


Camera Kutie formally known as CCM

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello everyone! I'm glad everyone's enjoying this!!! ^.^ This has to be pretty much my most successful fanfiction I've had by far! (I've gotten almost 15 reviews for each chapter) Maybe I should write the book........ ***Thinks*** Na! I've got five more years until I need to start getting serious!!!! He he he!!!! ***Pounds against head***. Ok! I hope everyone enjoys this one! More S+S........ I hope............. ***Ducks from being hit by tomatoes, potatoes and ~Ahem~ Rocks.....***

  


Chapter 4

  


The king sat at his throne, in distress. His daughter and her royal court are missing, no where to be found. Suddenly, he heard a cough come from the door. He looked up to see his son, the heir to the throne, at the double wood doors.

"Any word about the Kaijuu?" asked prince Touya, walking up.

"No, unfortunantly........."

"Well, I have an idea....."

  


During brekfast everyone eyed Syaoran. Every once in a while, Sakura would push Kero over a little towards him, seeing how they despise each other so much, but Syaoran didn't make any remark. Sakura bit her bottom lip.

_"I wanted him to be friendly but this is ridiculous........."_ Sakura looked at Syaoran's outfit. A loose green shirt with light brown pants._ "But his body doesn't look- WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!"_ Sakura coughed. Sakura heard Meiling gasp and move the newspaper, looking worriedly over at Sakura. "What is it Meiling?"

"Sakura.... I don't know how to tell you this....."

By 4:00, Sakura had already cried her eyes out. Dark clouds began cascading over the skies and looked like rain. She looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Everyone had left her alone the whole afternoon, knowing she needed time alone with the news. She looked outside and saw that there was fairly nice weather out, and decided to take a walk to clear her head. She grabbed her cloak and ran down the stairs, informing everyone she was going out for a walk. She walked outside, not knowing two people, on opposite sides, were following her.........

Syaoran looked outside from reading his book when he saw a dark shadow following Sakura. He wasn't sure, but just in case, he grabbed his cloak and walked outside to make sure she would be alright.

Sakura got to the middle of the woods where it was dark and isolated, when the rain began pouring down on top of her. She grinned a little, holding out her hand when suddenly a clash of thunder struck and lit up the forest when someone grabbed Sakura and slammed her into a tree. Sakura screamed. 1) The person caught her off guard and 2) she hated thunder storms. He covered her mouth to stop the screaming. Tears began flowing down her face as she thought this was the end.

"Shut up if you want this to be quick and painless...."

The man began to bend low towards the end of Sakura's skirt when........

!!!!!!!!!!BAM!!!!!!!!!!

The man flew back into a nearby tree, falling down in pain. Sakura looked up, not bothering to pay attention to the cut on her face, that now had blood down her face, to look at her savior. There stood Syaoran Li, looking extremely strong and fierce, and extremely pissed. The man stood up, holding his side, where Syaoran had kicked him. He looked at Syaoran, then at Sakura, he knew he had no chance if he touched the girl, because the boy would kick his ass. The man scowled, and ran out of the forest as quickly as possible. Syaoran turned to look at Sakura. Her face was pale and light. She gave him a little smile in thanks, with tears in her eyes. She tried to walk out, but her legs gave out.

"Sakura!!!" Syaoran screamed as he ran to catch her. "Don't worry, it's only the after shock.........."

Sakura's head was rested on Syaoran's chest while his head was in her head, on top of her drenched hair. "You called me by my first name....." (AN: Kawaii!!!!!!!)

"Yea, well, um, that was just by, natural instinct! That's right!" Syaoran's face began to get redder by the minute. (AN: "KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!")

"No, I liked that you called me by my first name............. Can I call you Syaoran?"

Syaoran's blush became even deeper. "Wh- whatever you want......"

"Ok........ Syaoan........."

Right there, she fainted, right on top of Syaoran. And, since the ground was all wet and muddy, Syaoran slipped and fell onto the ground. Sakura didn't become dirty and muddy, but, of course, Syaoran sure was.

"Damnit!"

Birds flew out of the trees surrounding them, and Syaoran then realized Sakura was laying on top of him, nice and comfy, in a non-princess, oh how he wished she would position. One leg on one side of him, the other on his other side. His face became red again, then wrapped his arms around her and picked her up while he stood up. He then lifted her legs, just in case she got into ANOTHER uncomfortable position, and began walking through the woods, not noticing the cut on her cheek. He finally got to the cabin and got the door open in one swift move. The door slammed to the wall and the noise echoed through the house, but, durprisingly, Sakura didn't wake up.

"Hello?!"

No answer. He then found a note on an end table.

'Hey guys! We went out shopping and won't be back until late! Don't be naughty! Ha, ha just kidding........... Anyway, There's food in the kitchen. SYAORAN will cook. (AN: ^^') Ok, Ja ne!

  


Love, 

Us."

  


Syaoran growled as he read the note. A whole night?! Alone?! With Sakura?! Syaoran then began blushing when he imagined what they could do............ STOP STOP STOP!!!!!! Syaoran walked up the stairs as thunder clashed through the whole house, making Sakura move. Syaoran continued up and went into Sakura's room, laid her down on her bed. He then saw her cut that had stopped bleeding freely, but still was bloody and no scab. He left her room, got the first aid kit he needed three days ago for her also, walked back to her room, and sat down next to her. He got out the cleaner and wiped it on her cut, and she flinched, being awoked by the stinging. She looked up at him and smiled a little. She still had tears in her eyes. It seamed that they would not stop flowing.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Him? He should be asking her!

"I'm fine, are you okay......?" Sakura looked away, the tears starting to flow.

"M.....No......." She said, not making eye contact. "He's gone..... He's really gone....."

"I'm sorry......" He picked her upper body up into his and hugged her.

"My father's probably really depressed......... I run away....... Onii-chan dies......... My mother already died....... Why did this have to happen?"

"Hey, usually out of something bad, something really good come out........ I mean, look at me......"

"I think you're referring to the opposite, something bad came out of something really good."

"Hey!" 

Sakura giggled a little. "I'm just kidding Syaoran!"

"I'm gonna get you!" 

Syaoran darted on top of her, trying to findher ticklish spot. Finally, he found it, below her ribs. (AN: That's my ticklish spot!!!) She began laughing, begging for him to "Stop", but he just continued, not paying any attention to her pleas. Then, they made eye contact. He stopped tickling as their lips came closer and closer to each other's. Finally, their lips met, as shock waves went up and down their spines. (AN: Sorry, i'm gonna try hard to describe, but I've never described what leads up to......... You know........ I seriously don't know.....) Syaoran's hands rose to her head and bunched her short wet hair. He forced her mouth open with his tongue, flicking it inside. She moaned when she felt his tongue in her mouth, messaging the inside of her mouth and tongue. She brought her arms around to his back, resting them there. Syaoran ended the kiss, and began kissing down her neck, as he heard her moans coming through her short breaths. (AN: Don't ask.......... *.....?*) Finally, Sakura found her voice.

"M-Make love to me, Syaoran........" She whispered. 

His head shot up and looked up at her with a shocked face. Of course, he wanted to also, and probably was going towards that roud, but when she demanded him to, or at least he thought so, he paused. He felt like she was the princess and he was the servant. Her demanding him to do something. He stood up, walking to the door. Sakura rested on her elbows, looking at him.

"Where are you going Syaoran?"

"I-I-I can't do this......." Syaoran closed the door, hearing her burst out in tears when he closed it. She shuddered, imagining her, laying on the bed, crying. God he wanted to make love to her, but he knew she was just sing her. After doing that, he'ld regret it. He would truly mean every act he did, but he knew that she was just in the heat of the moment, and it wouldn't mean anything to her.

Sakura sobbed on her bed, she wasn't sobbing for her brother's death, but for being rejected, by the one she had fallen in love with. As it began getting drk, she lit one candel, and watched it flicker, it's light reflecting off the windowsill where the rain clattered against it. Finally, she fell asleep, but before falling asleep, she whispered four little words..........

"I love you, Syaoran."

Syaoran felt like he was going to be sick. He just regretted the girl of his dreams, and it turns out she returns the same feelings! He had sat there, by her door, hearing every heart wreckening sob, each scream when thunder clashed, and every whimper, that he wished he could make disappear and turn them into giggles and laughs. He looked at the clock. 12:00. Not too late.

Sakura felt herself being awoken by a light shake.

"Sakura....." She opened her eyes a bit to see Syaoran hovering on top of her. "Sakura....... Wake up......"

"Li......?" She whispered. Syaoran shuddered at hearing her call him by his last name.

"Sakura..... I'm sorry......." Syaoran bent down and kissed her lips. "I'm......... So.......... Sorry........ Please.......... Forgive........... Me..........." He said in between kisses. First one on her lips, second on her jaw, third on the top of her neck, fourth on the middle of her neck, fifth on the bottom of her neck, and the sixth on her exposed chest. Sakura only moaned in response. He looked up and became face to face with her. "Please let me make love to you......." Her only response was to kiss him. He smiled during the kiss as he began to undo the straps to her dress.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok!!!! I'm happy everyone liked chapter four!!! ***Blushes*** I hope everyone likes this chapter!!!! Ok, Syaoran is not a jerk or anything, but he's just.... Well, you'll hear.......

  


Chapter 5

  


Syaoran woke up at 3:00 a.m., three hours after that faitful event that would change his, and her's, life forever. He looked next to him to find the woman he loved lying next to him, her tears now dry only to leave streaks of tears. He then frowned when he remembered........ She had never really told him she loved him. He only heard her say it through the door..... But, wouldn't she have said so after they had made love? Was it a natural instinct that before she fell asleep? He looked down at the sleeping angel next to him while tears began to well up in his eyes. Did she love him or not? He stood up from the bed and put on his stretch pants and shirt. He walked towards the door and took one ast glance at her before he left.

"I love you, Sakura. Now and forever....."

The sunlight seeped through the blinds of Sakura's room, showing a new day. Sakura's eye lids fluttered open, and she smiled, remembering the events of last night. She looked next to her, expecting to see the brown haired, amber eyed man she had fallen in love with and showed it last night. But, instead of seeing him, she found a dent of where he had slept. She went up on her elbows and looked around. Where was he? She then smelt the brekfast being cooked and chit chatting downstairs. Maybe he didn't want to disturb her and went downstairs! But she was so wrong......

Sakura walked down the stairs to find the whole gang sitting and chit chatting at the table. She smiled at everyone, and they couldn't help but notice she looked different..... More like how Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Tomoyo looked after they lost their virginity, but they knew Syaoran wouldn't.......... Or would he? They all swiped those thoughts from their minds.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning!" They all replied.

"Good morning Syaoran...." 

All she got back was a glare from him. Then she became hurt. Why did he glare at her? She then put on a smile, but everyone noticed the hurt in her eyes. She ate brekfast in silence the whole time, not paying attention to the small talk. When she was done eating which was arely nothing, she asked to be excused. She assumed obviously that Syaoran didn't want to talk to her in front of anyone, especially about what happened last night. Was making love a mistake? Of course not, to her. The purpose of making love is to show and prove your love to each other. And that's exactly what she did. She loves him, she showed it, she prooved it. But, obviously, to him, she was just the object of his lust. He only cared for her for one night. One, night, only........ She just layed down in her bed, wishing she could lay in a different one so that she wouldn't be haunted by the events that happened on this bed. She watched as dark clouds desended over the skies. She then found Syaoran walking towards the pond. She quickly got up and ran down the stairs outside.

"Syaoran!" Syaoran kept walking..... "Syaoran, get over here damnit before I woop your ass!!!!"

Syaoran stopped and turned around. "What?! What do you want!?"

Sakura stopped inches before Syaoran. "Can we talk?"

"I already know everything Sakura! No need to talk!"

"Know what?"

"The only reasing we had sex last night was because you were depressed and you needed comfort. I, unfortunantly, was that target."

"Are you saying that last night meant nothing to you?"

"To you, obviously."

"What do you mean?"

"I was only an object of your lust..... For one night...." Syaoran began walking away and got to the bridge.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted, running after him with tears in her eyes. "Syaoran wait! Please?!" Syaoran stoped at the end of the bridge and turned around as Sakura stopped at the other end. "Why are you running away? Why are you running away from me? I could give you everything you want and need and instead you're running away. Why?"

Syaoran looked away. "I'm afraid......"

"Afraid of what?" She asked, walking towards him. He looked straight into her eyes, and she saw tears in them, wanting to come out.

"Afraid that you don't love me too and I loose the only thing that's precious to me." Sakura felt tears well up in her eye again and she jumped into his arms.

"You'll never loose me, I love you too." Syaoran movied his head to look at her. He smiled and kissed her lips, their tears freely flowing and joining together. Suddenly, the rain began to pour on top of them. They laughed and ran to a nearby cave. Sakura shivered, feeling extremely cold. Syaoran couldn't help but blush when he saw her now wet form. She had on her white night dress, which made everyting transparent. Not that he hadn't seen any of this before, but he couldn't help it. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "What are we going to tell the others?"

"Nothing. If they see us together, we'll tell them, but if not, they don't need to know." He whispered huskily, making Sakura shiver.

"Stop doing that......"

"Doing what?"

"Making m weak for you to control you....."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't do it unpurposely....." Syaoran grinned in her neck.

"I would fight back right now if I could........."

"You know, we are alone......"

"And where are you going at?"

"Maybe, we could......." Syaoran finished his sentence by kissing her passionatly.

"I accept." Sakura giggled at they laid down on the cave's ground........

  


"Any news?" asked the chocolate eyed prince, hoping his plan worked.

"Nothing....... She didn't return......" King Kinomoto answered. "And I have a feeling she's doing something she shouldn't......."

  


AN: Good for now? Ok! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Yay!!!! I think this may be my most successful fanfic!!!! ^^ Now, this story is gonna be at least 9 chapters, so you guys have pleanty of time!!!! Anyway, on with the fic!!!!

  


Chapter 6

  


"Doesn't she care about her kingdom?!" Yelled the king, throwing an expensive chair against the wall, making it nothing. Prince Touya walked in, seeing his father's temper tantrum.

"Father...... Maybe we should spread around more rumors....."

"Like what?"

"Well, I came up with something..... and I hope you will agree."

"Your last idea did not work, and now you are deceased."

"But, I assure you, this will most likely work....."

  


Day in. Day out. Day in. Day out. Every night Syaoran would sneak into Sakura's room and they would quietly make love to each other and Syaoran would be gone before any suspicions would be made......... Even though suspicions were starting. It was all too suspicious that Sakura's light was on and ruffling would be heard, Sakura claimed that she was sleeping. It had now been a week since the confession and all of the suspicions. Syaoran woke up with his arms around Sakura's bare body pressed against his. He, though, had his clothes on, so that when he woke up he wouldn't have trouble getting his clothes on. He looked out the window, to find the sun up already. He was supposed to leave at the crack of dawn! It had to be at least Eight O' Clock! Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Meiling outside the door. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and looked surprisingly at Syaoran.

"What are you doing here?"

"I slept in...." Syaoran whispered back to her.

"Oh no.... And Meiling's outside....."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hai! One minute! I am changing!" Sakura stood up with Syaoran and pushed him into her closet. "I love you." She kissed him, then shut the door. She put on her brown dress again and walked to the door. "Yes Meiling?"

"Have you seen Syaoran?"

Sakura put on a fake confused face. "No..... Why?"

"Just wondering, brekfast is ready."

"Ok, thank you." Sakura slammed the door to let Syaoran know the coast was clear. He went out her window and hopped to the first level, not hurting himself. He walked into the cabin and everyone faced him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" They all asked at once.

"I went for a walk, I didn't think you guys would worry........"

"Well, we did....."

"Well, I'm sorry....."

"Uh huh, right....." Then everyone went back to brekfast. Syaoran sat down and Meiling served him his brekfast. He grinned and began eating, happy their secret wasn't out yet. He looked over at Sakura, and mouthed her 'I love you.'. She mouthed back 'I love you too.'.

"Hm....... And what do we have here?" asked Eriol.

"What?!"

"It seems that these two," Eriol pointed to Sakura and Syaoran, "are in love."

"Is it true?!" All the girls asked.

"Well......" Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled. "Yes. I love him. And he loves me."

"Does this have something to do with why Syaoran wasn't in his room this morning?" asked Tomoyo, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura and Syaoran blushed. "Syaoran slept in in my room, and couldn't sneek out of my room."

"KAWAII!!!!!" Exclaimed all the girls.

"Oh brother....." mummbled the boys.

Meiling ran over to Sakura and hugged her tight. "You're going to be my cousin-in-law!!!!!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Um...... Ya, if my father's alright with it."

Meiling paused. "Oh, right......."

Syaoran loooked down at his plate at that realization. Then his eyes popped out.

"Is there something wrong Syaoran?"

Syaoran shook his head. Sakura walked up to him and bent down to look at his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, not letting him go. She broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going back unless completely neccissary." Sakura kissed him again. "I love you so much, Syaoran."

"I love you too." Syaoran kissed her back. _"That's just not my problem....."_

"See Syaoran? You have her, don't be sad."

Chiharu smiled and looked at Takashi. "Come on Takashi. Let's spend some time up in my room."

Tomoyo took Eriol's hand and led him to her room quietly, with Chiharu and Takashi already getting into Chiharu's room. Rika and Ken, and Naoko and Yakashima, retired to their own rooms also, to spend alone time with each other. Sakura and Syaoran finally pulled apart and smiledat each other.

"Kawaii!!!!" Meiling exclaimed.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and she nodded, as they walked up to her room.

  


An: Ok, please review! I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but I'm putting in the suspense, cause if I continued writing, it would would be a shorter story. Ok, please review, or I won't continue! Ja ne!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: How's everyone doing?! I hope good........ Ok, soon Sakura will have to go back to her castle and confront to her father that she is in love with Syaoran. This is the chapter that she decides she has to go.

  


Chapter 7

  


Sakura woke up and looked a little ahead her, to find Syaoran still asleep, smiling. Finally, she could wake up normally, with Syaoran below her. She smiled and kissed his lips softly. It was early in the morning, but smelled the brekfast being cooked downstairs. She slowly got up, not wanting to disturb Syaoran, and put on her normal routine clothes. She walked down the stairs, to be greated by all of their friends, but they seemed to be hiding a secret........ A good secret.

"W-What's going on?"

She saw Chiharu, Naoko, and Tomoyo look at each other and smile. "Our periods were later than usual......."

"And......?"

"Sakura, we're pregnant."

"Oh my god! That's great you guys!" Sakura exclaimed and she ran and hugged Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu, Eriol, Yakashima, and Takashi. "So...... What's in other news?"

"I don't know, let me check......" Ken replied, opening up the newspaper. "Hm....... There's an article about you and your family.........."

"What does it say?"

"From the rumors of Prince Kinomoto's death and Princess Kinomoto becoming the new heir, it seems her rule will be progressing in a short amount of Days, weeks, months, or year for King Kinomoto has come up with a flu that could cause him a death. Any further information has been classified, esspecially whether or not Prince Kinomoto is deceased."

Sakura's eyes began to water. She knew what she had to do. "I'm going to go back then........"

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"But Sakura....." Rika began. "What about Syaoran? And what about us?"

"You all can stay here, but I'm going." Sakura sniffled. "Please make your decision while I go for a walk, excuse me." Sakura got up and walked outside to do some thinking.

  


_It's either my country, or my love. Country. Love. Country. Love. Lives. Life. Lives. Life. Helping. Loving. Helping. Loving. This is such a dilema! Why did I have to be born royalty?! Or why couldn't Syaoran be royalty?! This is so hard! I need to decide. Country. Love. Country. Love........_

  


Syaoran woke up, not finding Sakura anywhere, but figuring she was downstairs. He put on his pants and shirt, exited the room, and began walking down the stairs, but paused when he heard chit chatting.

"Do you think she's going to go back to the palace?"

"I don't know...... She's going through a tough time right now. Choosing over Syaoran or her kingdom. That's a tough choice."

"Would you choose me over your kingdom?"

"Like I said, it's a tough choice."

"Hmph."

Syaoran then sprinted down the stairs. "What's going on?!"

Everyone looked up and gave sympethetic faces. "Sakura's doing some thinking......."

"About what?"

"She has to choose. Her kingdom or.........."

"Or what?"

".......You."

"Where did this all come from?"

"The news paper." Eriol handed Syaoran the news paper, where it showed a picture of the royal family. Syaoran read the news and quickly looked up.

"Where did she go?!"

"The forest, to think." 

Syaoran dashed out of the house to find Sakura. _"No, no, no! I can't lose her! She's the only one I've loved and she can't be taken away!" _Tears began coming out of Syaoran's eyes. He quickly wiped them away. _"I can't cry. Whatever she chooses, I'll stick by her. Even if she chooses her kingdom....."_ Syaoran finally reached the bridge where they had confessed their love to eachother, and she was there, crying.

Sakura knew her answer, and she didn't feel good about it. She began crying while looking at her reflection in the pond, and little rippletscascaded from her tears. She was sorry she ever went on this stupid adventure. It just caused problems and troubles. This whoe obstical course had to end with a tug-of-war: her family and kingdom VS her lover and friends. The rope had been tugged, scrapes were put onto her heart, and the winning side was the strongest of all........

"Sakura?" Sakura turned around at hearing Syaoran's low voice. She sniffled as tears still cascaded down. He knew her answer. Tears began falling down his cheeks as he ran for her and embraced her tightly. "I love you, never forget that."

"I never will......" Sakura whispered as he let her down. "But I have to go back...... I can't let my family down."

Syaoran nodded his head. "I understand."

Sakura cried out again and hugged him. "I love you, I'm so sorry! I know I told you I'ld make you happy and that you'ld never loose me and I let you down."

"It's not your fault Sakura. You have to." Syaoran backed up and gave her a sad smile. Her bent down and kissed her, but before the kiss could get even more passionate, Kinomoto guards jumped out of the bushes and separated Sakura and Syaoran.

"Syaoran!"

"Sakura!"

AN: ***sniffle, sniffle*** Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

  


AN: Hello everyone! This is the chapter where the civilian spiritin them come out!  
  
"We can't let them send them away like that! We need them! Especially me and my baby!" Chiharu exclaimed, holding her stomache.  
Sakura just sat there, but, suddenly, her lips came to a huge smile. "I've got it!"  
"What?" All the girls asked, confused.  
"Kero-chan, go get five pregnancy tests!"  
"What are you thinking kawaii little cousin of mine?" Everyone sweatdropped. Eriol sure did get to Tomoyo all right......  
"Ok, if we tell my father and the rest of the court that we are pregnant with one of the men in the group, they can't send them away."  
"Ya, but one problem, some of us aren't pregnant." Rika said, looking kind of....... Sad?  
"That's where Chiharu, Tomoyo, and Naoko step in. You guys will take the tests to make them say posotive, and that will be our proof! And no one else will know." Then Kero arrived with the pregnancy tests.  
"I'm not even gonna ask." Kero said, leaving the room.  
"Ok, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Naoko, go into the bathroom and take the tests. We're both depending on you guys."  
"Ok." The three girls went into the bathroom and took the test. They came out.  
"Alright, we'll grab them when it's time to go." Tomoyo explained as everyone nodded.  
  


A march began as Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko walked down the isle. Sakura, wearing a white/ lavender dress that looked like a prom dress, with straps and an open back with straps cris-crossing. (AN: All the dresses are pretty much like Mia's in the princess diaries, only some have sleeves and are different.) Tomoyo wore a royal blue dress, simular to Sakura's but there wa a fold below her chest, giving her more of a shape. Chiharu's was yellow, but had long bell bottom sleeves. Rika's was red with short poofy sleeves and a closed back. Lastly, Naoko's was orange and was like Rika's. All of the boys stared in shock. They had not seen them like this........ Well, duh!

"Your honor." They all bowed to King Kinomoto.

"And what is the meaning of your behavior?"

"We all were fed up with the royal life, so, decided to live a civilian life for once." Rika explained. Sakura looked behind her and smiled at Rika.

"And what are these boys to you?" the King pointed to Syaoran, Eriol, Takashi, Ken, and Yakashima.

"We love them." Sakura replied.

"No longer." King Kinomoto looked at his guards. "Send them away."  
"No father, you can't send them away!"  
"And why not Sakura?"  
"Because.... Because....." This was harder than she thought. "Because we're all pregnant."   
"What?!"  
Sakura looked over at the guys, four of them passed out, except Syaoran, who was looking at her questioninably. She opened her eyes fully, and he got the message.  
"WHAT?!"  
There was a lot of chit chatting going around the room. Sakura grinned as she saw Syaoran pretend to faint. _"Does he believe me?" _"One of them the father of each of us."  
"How can I believe you? Do you have proof?"  
Sakura nodded. She walked up to him and set down the pregnancy test Tomoyo took. Then the other girls walked up, each one with a posotive pregnancy test.  
"How could you? You have just jepardized ever becoming queen of any country around the world! You all are a disgrace!"  
"We all are in love! And there is no law saying that love can not be shared!"  
"Between a princess and a civilian it is an unwritten crime."  
"I object to that comment." Someone with a low feminan voice. Everyone turned and gasped to find the Queen of china in the back of the room. She walked up the the isle and smiled at Sakura. Sakura smiled back, wondering why Queen Yelen was here. "My son, nor the other so-called 'Civilians', are not civilians at all. They are of royal blood, which makes them princes. So, it is not a crime."  
King Fujitaka looked at Sakura. "Why didn't you tell me they were princes?"  
"I-I didn't know myself......."  
King Fujitaka sighed. "You all are dismissed." 

He waved his hand of dismissle. Syaoran got up and ran towards Sakura, but Sakura ran away in response.  
"Sakura! Wait!" Syaoran exclaimed in the hall. It echoed through the palace but Sakura continued running.  
"Get away from me Prince Li!" Sakura yelled, wiping away tears as she ran.  
Syaoran's heart felt something imaginary hit it. _"She just called me Prince Li......"  
_Sakura reached her room and slammed the double wooden doors. She locked it once she was inside and threw herself on her bed and cried.  
"Sakura! Let me in!"  
"No! You're a liar! A liar, a liar, A LIAR!!!!!!!!"  
"Sakura, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to be a prince, so I left everything royal behind me..... But you didn't tell me you were pregnant with my child!"  
"Well, looks like we certainly are perfect for each ther! We both LIE and keep SECRETS!" Sakura began crying. She was so mad at Syaoran for lying to her like that. And who wouldn't? He made her believe that they would not be able to be together. They both betrayed eachother.......

"Sakura? Sakura?"

"Leave me alone Prince Li!"

"No! I'm not going to leave you alone! Let me in damnit!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because you'll kill me! You're pissed!"

"I won't kill a person I love! Especially my family!"

"There is no family." Sakura said in a low voise that was muffled from the wooden door.

"What?"

"I said there is NO family!" Sakura yelled through the door. "I lied so that I could keep my promise to you, because my father would have us married....."

Syaoran slid down to the floor. "That doesn't mean there is no family......"

"What?" Sakura opened the door and Syaoran fell inbetween her legs.

"You're my family Sakura......" Syaoran replied as he stroked her legs. "And who's to say we can't have children?" He stood up in front of her and looked at her. "Would you marry me?"

All she did in response is slam the door in his face.

"Don't worry Syaoran. She'll get over it, just give it a couple of days......" Tomoyo told him as she walked by with Eriol.

  


AN: Please review and I'll write the next chapter! Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello everyone! Poor Syaoran, ne? Well, hope everyone likes this chapter! There's only a couple of chapters left! :'-(

  


Chapter 9

  


It was seven thirty in the morning. Sakura woke up with the sunlight glistening in her eyes, but this time, she was different. She felt no satisfaction, she didn't feel happy, she didn't have that someone waking up next to her. She was miserable. Three days had gone by since the truth about Syaoran and the others was let out. Everyone else seemed to be ok with it, and would occasionally hear giggling from one of their bedrooms down the hallway, and it didn't seem like they minded that their lovers had lied to them. Sakura sighed as she looked at the two tables filled with cherry blossoms of different colors, (they were died to be a specific color) different colored roses, and teddy bears, some with hearts that said "I love you". Syaoran was miserable also, maybe even.......... Wait. _Was_ going crazy. Her red night dress scrunched up as her body tensed when she heard a knock come from the door.

"Go away Syaoran!"

"It is me, princess." said a woman with a sweet voice, like a grandmother's.

"Come in Elizabeth!" The elderly woman peeked her head through and smiled. She was like a grandmother to Sakura, she was ordered to take care of Sakura after her mother had died when she was three.

"How are you dear?" She asked, admiring the flowers on the table. "Spring giving you a cheery atmosphere I see....."

"It's from Prince Li," Sakura explained. "He thinks sending these things will make up for what he did....."

"Well, I have something for you....." Elizabeth went into he little bag and revealed a small red book with a heart and crown, plated with gold. On the sides of the pages, were thin strips of gold, making the sides completely gold. "I think this may come in handy for you, now that you are a grown woman." She handed Sakura the book happily. Sakura smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"Now I must go, I am now a nanny to another family you know, and I can't be gone for too long......"

"Will you do me a favor?" Elizabeth turned around from the door and nodded.

"When I'm married, and have children, will you come to my palace and live with me. You won't have to work or anything, just, rest."

"We'll see.... Whatever our paths lead us....." Elizabeth smiled again. "I must go now, good-bye."

"Good-bye."

Sakura looked down at the red leathered book and smiled. Just the right color. She sat back against her bed, which was made of red and pink silk materials, and took her feather from her ink bottle. She opened the book up to find the pages very fancy for coming from wood.

"Well, at least try......." Sakura took a breath, and began writing. 

  


**_Hello, my name is Kinomoto Sakura, princess of the main land, Japan. My friends are known as Princess Daidouji Tomoyo, Princess Mihara Chiharu, Princess Sasaki Rika, and Princess Yanagisawa Naoko, also known as the princesses of each island of Japan. Currently, I am in a duel with my lover, while my friends are getting along just fine with theirs. This is my story. We first met when me and the girls ran away. We went to who is known now as Princess Li Meiling of China's cabin to find Prince S- Li, Prince Hirigazawa, Prince Yamazaki, Prince Hoshui, and Prince Garubi. At first, Syaoran was callous _**(AN: Insensitive. That's one of my vocabulary words this week, aren't I smart!?)**_ and rude to me, but we lent up secretly falling in love with each other. It was four days after we met, actually when the rumor of my brother's supposed death was passed, did we actually realize it. And that night, we had made love, not knowing of each other's feelings, no one else knowing either, since we were alone that night. The next day, I woke up without him with me, and heard talking downstairs. I assumed he was down there and did not want to disturb me, but he was mad at me. He had thought I did not love him. I confessed to him on a bridge crossing a river when he was trying to run away from me, and then we kissed, when it began raining. We went inside a cave, and, well, I'll leave it there. For the next week, we kept our relationship secret, and he would sneak out every night before dawn. But, one day, he slept in, and was awoken along with me, by Meiling knocking on my door. He got out with no one seeing, but, Eriol realized it and we told them. Two days later, my father and brother sent out another rumor saying I was now the heir to the thrown and if I was up to the challenge to become queen because of an illness my father had caught, and I was sure to become queen. I'm only seventeen! And my father is in perfect health! But, since they said I wa the heir to the thrown, I had to break the promise I had given Syaoran and decided to have my kingdom. But, we were captured before I could surrender my heart and take the evil side. Then, when my father was to send the men away, I came up with a plan. I decided to claim we were pregnant so that my father would make us marry them. And, it worked, but in the process, I found out a lie that had been kept from me this whole time. Actually, two. One. My brother is not dead. Two. Syaoran is not a normal Japanese civilian, in fact, not even Japanese but a Chinese prince! And this is the cause of our parting. I do forgive him, but I m mad at him. Why did he have to lie to me? Anyway, that's what is wrong. Would you blame me for being mad a him? Well, you can't tell me, you're a book that I open my feelings to. But, I actually feel better._**

  


Sakura sighed as she closed the book and looked up. The mirror above her reflected the redness of her room and the depression she was feeling. Then she felt nature call. She sighed as she got up and entered her red and pink (AN: of course!) bathroom, and closed the door.

  


Tomoyo looked out the window, sighing. "What's wrong dear?"

She turned around and gave a sad smile to Eriol. "It's Sakura and Syaoran...... Sakura hasn't left her room in three days and cries to sleep, while Syaoran hasn't slept at all! He's been crying and getting drunk every night!"

"He only got drunk last night Tomoyo......" Eriol explained. "And if any of this was happening between me and you, I'ld be acting the same way too."

"Do you think we should do something to help them? I think we should, since they will be our future cousin-in-law......"

"Well, what do you have planned?" Tomoyo just smiled evilly, showing Eriol had possibly created a monster.

  


"Tomoyo! What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked, her eyes covered by a rybon.

"Don't worry Sakura, we're almost there......"

"I would rather stay in my room thank you very much!"

"Well, it's a really beautiful sight, I think you'll enjoy it!" Fujitaka smiled as he saw Tomoyo lead his daughter into the dining hall. "Ok! We're there!" 

Tomoyo pushed Sakura into the dining hall and untied the rybon, then locked her inside.

  


"Eriol, I know that smile of yours! What are you up to?"

"It's a bachelor party me and the guys set up for you...... There all there waiting for you."

"Well, we better get there soon."

"Well, you should be there, now!" Eriol opened the door to the dinning hall and pushed him in, locking it.

  


Syaoran looked around his settings, then looked at the opposite side, seeing a girl wearing a green and gold evening dress at the door, trying to open it. She finally gave up, then turned around. Emelerald met Amber. Sakura saw the black bags under his eyes fom no sleep, the redness from crying, and hi eyes were a little blood shot. Sakura didn't look as bad, but you could tell she was miserable. Her eyes were red and puffy, badly. It looked like she had been crying for three days in a row. She was thinner than usual, she had barely eaten those days. He looked away, he couldn't stand looking at her like that. Sakura looked down, understanding. He was most likely really mad at her. But so was she..... The doors to the kitchen opened, revealing two waitresses caryin food. They lit the candels on the table and set the food down.

"No thank you, I was just leaving....." Sakura said as she turned to open the door.

"I'm sorry miss, but we have to keep you in here until you have eaten the whole meal."

Sakra sighed as she sat down. Syaoran did the same, and they began eating. Every once in a while they would look at each other, but then look away. Syaoran felt the box in his pocket and sighed. Third strike, you're out. He walked over to Sakura, who was still eating and looked at her.

"Sakura?"

She looked up at him angrilly, but saw his eyes. Her eyes softened and she looked down. "What do you want Prince Li?"

He bent down on one knee. He grabbed her face to have him look at her. "Sakura, look at me." She unwillingly looked him in the eyes. "Sakura, I'm sorry for lying to you about m being a prince, but, I know one thing, I didn't lie when I told you I loved you. You're the only person I would ever want, I would die for you if I had to, so, I am asking you again, and if you say no, I'll leave and you'll never have to speak to me again. Will you marry me?"

Sakura looked at him, a frown on her face......

  


AN: Ha ha! Suspense! Sorry! Please review and I'll continue!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hello everyone!!! This is my most successful fanfic!!!!!! Almost 90!!!!!! I hope I can get to 100!!!!!!! Ok, I hope everyone enjoy's!!!!!! Now, Sakura isn't sincerely a (I'll call) "Biatch", but she's angry Syaoran didn't tell her when she was worried they wouldn't be together........ I mean, wouldn't you be angry too? *Hears crikets* Anyone??? *Chirp, chirp, chirp* Fine, if you haven't noticed, the reason why this is called "The Royal Diaries" is because:

It has all the princess' thoughts.

Sakura got a diary!!!!!!!! 

  


Chapter 10

  


Sakura looked at him, a frown on her face. "I......" She looked at Syaoran again. "I......"

Sakura was then inturupted by a knock on the door. Both Syaoran and Sakura looked at the door, one in frustrastion (AN: Li with a red face.) and one in relief. (AN: Sakura kinda was in relief......) Meiling then opened the door, but gaped at what was happening.

She finally came back to reality. "Um.... Sakura, your father wants you."

"I must be going......" Sakura stood up and walked out of the dining hall. Syaoran stood up and flipped the cover to the box closed.

"I'm sorry Syaoran, did I inturupt something?"

"No, you just opened the door, get the servants to pack my belongings and send for a carrige, I will be leaving in the morning."

"But Syaoran, what about Saku-"

"I said do it!"

"Yes, Syaoran......" Meiling quickly left the dining hall, closing the door in the process. Syaoran sat down on the chair once occupied by his lover. Wait- Correction, once lover. Tears welled up in his eyes as his forehead sat on his head. He quickly wiped them away. He couldn't cry. For his sake.

  


Outside of Sakura's bedroom, you could hear sobbing coming from the room. Sakura laid on her bed, crying even harder than before. She didn't hate him, but could she trust him?? Unfortunantly, Meiling entered before she could give him an answer. But Meiling entered, and she exited. She pulled out her red book from the bottom of her bed and opened it to the fifth page. She took out her feather and ink barroll, dipped the feather in the ink, and began writing in the book.

  


**_I have betrayed my heart and my lover once again. Syaoran asked me to marry him in the dinning hall that Tomoyo had led me to, and most likely Eriol led Syaoran to the dinning hall, and had us have dinner together. He walked up to me and bent down on one knee and pulled out a box with the ring inside. The band was a white gold, and the diamonds were shaped as a Sakura blossom. He then asked me to marry him. I searched my brain. "Yes" or "No"? When I was about to answer "Yes"_** (AN: Yes, ladies and gentleman of the jury she was going to say "YES!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" and I then jump up into his arms and kiss him and....... Oops, got into "Be Sakura" land again....... He he he, sorry!) **_Meiling went into the dinning hall, and I escaped, saying that I needed to leave. I don't know what happened afterwards...... I bet he's mad..... I think I should go see him...... It's only 10:30, he shouldn't be asleep. I'm going, wish me luck!_**

  


Sakura closed her diary, grabbed a candel, and began to walk down the hallways, that should be dark by now, since the candels get blown out at 10:00. She opened her door quietly and began walking down the hallway. She was looking for the section of the palace that was his room, when she heard a tiny thump against a door. She looked at it, and it was the Janitor's closet.

"Hm..... Maybe somebody's trapped....." Sakura reached over and opened the door, seeing the worst sight of all. Sakura blinked. "AH!!!!!!!!"

Sakura's face was pale as she ran down the hall and into her bedroom, closing it quickly.....

"SAKURA?!" she heard Syaoran scream as he ran through her door. She quickly turned around to see him standing in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes....." Sakura replied as she stared at him. She smiled at him, and Syaoran felt like he would melt.

"Well, I heard you scream..... I thought something happened to you....."

"Well, I saw...." Sakura looked at him again. He was closer than before. "I saw...." They both began getting entranced. "Meiling and Onii-chan......" 

They both bent toward each other, until their lips met. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same around her waist. He closed the door with his foot as they began going towards her bed. They fell on top of it, both groaning while doing so.

_"NO! You can't do this! You're leaving! If you do this, it will mos likely hurt Sakura worse!"_

_**"But one last time, before I leave, I'll show my love for her, for one last time......."**_

  


_**"One Last Time........"**_

  


Sakura woke up, not finding Syaoran next to her. She looked at her clock, finding it 7:30. She got dressed into a pink gown, and a robe, and began to walk down to his bedroom.

  


"Thank you for staying with us son, I'm sorry it didn't work out......"

"Yea, me too....." Syaoran looked up one last time at the window with open red and pink drapes. Sakura's window. "Well, I must be gong now."

"Ah! Syaoran! Couldn't you stay for the weddings! The first one is in three days!"

"I couldn't bare to go to any weddings, I'm sorry....." He looked one last time. "Well, I must be going....."

  


Sakura ran into Syaoran's room, finding it empty with a maid cleaning it. "Excuse me?"

"Yes princess?"

"Where's prince Li?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Sakura shook her head. "He left for Hong Kong, China, about....." The maid looked up. "A couple of moments ago....."

Sakura gasped. "No...."

  


Sakura reached the front of the palace to find no one there but her family. "Where's Syaoran?!"

"He just left, he's up the road....." Tomoyo said pointing to the end of the road. Sakura ran down the road, hoping to catch up, but ran into a long, low branch, being knocked out unconsionce.

  


Sakura moaned as she rose from her bed, looking around. Her sight was all blurry, as if waking up from a long sleep. Her hand reached up to her head, to feel a bandage wrapped around it. She flinched when she touched it.

"H-hello?"

All of a sudden, a maid ran into her room, with a startled face. "Princess! You are awake! And alright! I'm so glad!"

"What..."

"Happened....?" Sakura only nodded. "You ran into a branch about three weeks ago."

"THREE WEEKS?!"

"Mhm..... You were knocked unconcionce and went into an acoma....." 

"Did Prince Li get informed of this?"

  


Prince Li Syaoran lazily laid in his green lounge chair, looking at the sunset. It's been three week since he'ld touched her, kissed her, loved her........ Left her. He grumbled as he heard his door open.

"Master Syaoran?" Syaoran turned around at the sound of his name. "There is a letter for you."

Wei handed Syaoran his letter and quickly left, not bothering to stay and read it with him. Syaoran sighed as he opened the envelope and took out the letter, not bothering to see the seal of Japan on it. He opened up the letter and began to read.

  


_**"Dear Prince Li Syaoran,**_

_**We regret to inform you that Princess Sakura Kinomoto got an injury to the head on October 11, 1665, causing her to be in an acoma. She hit her head on a branch while running down a street early in the morning. She was lucky to had survived such a collision to the head. Her temple and forehead was severely damaged, but nothing was broken. We will inform you on any furthur notice of Princess Kinomoto's position. Have a nice day.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Dr. Yokimo Hoshi, P.H.D"**_

  


(AN: I don't know!)

Syaoran dropped the letter when he read it. Sakura? His Sakura? ........ Harmed? He ran out of his corridors down the hallways nto the Elder's court room, awaiting their attention.

"I need to go back to Japan."

"And why is this?"

"My love is hurt and in trouble."

"That isn't possible."

"How is it not possible?"

"The next possibility is 5 months...... You have to be reinducted as a prince and get reinquanted with Kings, Queen, Princes, and Princesses, and in five months, you will see her."

"But I can't wait that long!"

"Would you prefer not to see her?"

"No sir......" Syaoran turned around and walked out of the door.

  


AN: Is that good for now? I may post a second chapter, ok? Ciao!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hello everyone! Yay! I have 101 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you to everyone who has supported me! To this, I will make this chapter a sweet S+S chappie. Also, about the three week thing. If you get hit close to the temple, you could get seriously injured, and get into a coma....... And possibly longer than three weeks...... ok...... I bet no one reads this anyway...... enjoy!

  


Chapter 11

  


Sakura walked out of the bathroom, forehead sweaty and holding her stomach, her face sort of pale.

"What's happening to me?" Sakura thought out loud as she walked towards her bed to lay down in. 

It was 3:05 in the morning, and she was hungry. But, she was ordered to stay in bed, to get some good rest until the wound by her temple healed. Soon she would be allowed to walk around and not have to go to any weddings in a wheelchair. Yes, after Sakura woke up and was found in perfect health, the weddings began. 

Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding was a beautiful wedding, with blues, purples, whites, and beiges, that took place in the large royal cathedral. Rika, who is now pregnant, and Ken had a wedding outside in the garden in the breeze, cherry blossoms flying along with it, and the wedding full of blue lace, silk, and sheer. Naoko and Yakashima's wedding was an orange and peach wedding, with peach blossoms decorated everywhere, in the ballroom. Chiharu and Yamazaki's wedding was different colors of red, with roses in the vase, along with silk curtains connecting the vases that hung on the wall, that took place inside the red room, which was just a fancy word for another ballroom. Now, comes the next princesses wedding...... Sakura looked up at the ceiling, which (AN: everyone should know that it's mirrors!) reflected her wonder about everything that would happen in the future, and why is she feeling so sick lately?

  


There was a rush back and forth outside on the ocean view of the castle, as they prepared for the wedding. Everything was decorated in different kinds of greens, shades and shades of them. Sakura smiled as she looked outside her window. Syaoran's favorite color. Of course! She can finally walk around, but still not by the worries of everyone else, thinking she'll run into another branch. Sakura turned around to face everyone else getting ready for the ceremony.

  


"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." replied the deep voice.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"The rings." The two people took the golden wedding rings with inscriptions in them and slipped them on their fingers. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The brown eyed man looked into his now wife's eyes as he kissed her passionately. "May I introduce, Prince Touya Kinomoto and Princess Meiling Li Kinomoto!"

Everyone clapped and stood up as Touya and Meiling continued kissing.

"Get a room!" Sakura shouted jokingly.

"You know, the phrase 'get a room' came to be when--- Ah!!!! Chiharu!!!!!" Yamazaki exclaimed when Chiharu smacked him upside the head.

"I may be your wife, but you are still my lying husband."

Sakura smiled at what she saw. Five........ Happy........ Couples........ Tears came into her eyes. She had written to Syaoran as soon as her sight wasn't too blurry, telling him she was sorry about everything she did to him, and that she loved him, and that she was going to say yes. Meiling walked up to Sakura and hugged her. 

"Oh Sakura! I'm so happy!!!!"

"I'm happy for you Meiling....." Sakura smiled at her.

"Don't worry, he'll come back for you sooner or later." Meiling smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure of it, I wouldn't let him to that to my sister."

Sakura giggled as she hugged her. "You're lucky no one else caught you two in the closet room."

"You're lucky no one else knows about what you and Syaoran did that night." Sakura looked at Meiling frighteningly. Meiling only laughed, reassuring her that her secret was kept.

"Hey Kaiju, what are you and my wife talking about?"

"Babies."

"Babies?"

"Babies!?" Touya exclaimed. "Are you....?"

"Do you see me throwing up?"

That made Sakura click. Her face became pale as she stared at Meiling. "I'll be right back....."

Sakura ran to the office where medical things were kept and pulled out a pregnancy test. She read the instructions and took the test the way it instructed and waited. Finally, it was time, and Sakura walked over to the test to find it ......................................... 

  


  


  


  


  


AN: Nope, not that cruel.......

  


  


  


  


....................................................................................................................................................................................................................... Positive.

  


"Positive?" Sakura had tears of joy in her eyes. "I-I'm pregnant....... With Syaoran's baby...." Sakura immediately went to her room to write another letter to Syaoran.

  


Three weeks later, in Hong Kong, China, the elders stared at the note in front of them.

  


_**Dear Prince Syaoran Li,**_

  


_**I have something very important to tell you, and I hope you won't be angry..... But..... I'm pregnant. Please don't be angry atour baby. If be angry at anything, be angry at me, I'm the second helper in this little blessing. I love you.**_

  


_**Love,**_

_**Princess Sakura Kinomoto.**_

  


"Should we tell Syaoran?"

"No, because he will be more urgent to get to Japan, and possibly run away to get there. We can't take that risk."

"But sir, what about the Princes-"

"I said We can't take that risk!" The leader exclaimed. "We have two more weeks until we begin our tour to reinact him as prince. We can't ruin our chances."

  


It's now five months and three weeks later. Sakura had sent three letters, telling Syaoran that she was pregnant or about how her pregnancy was going, but got no reply, so gave up. Everyone knew, of course, because it was obvios, her now being eight months. But it was actually great, because the others were also pregnant, so they all went through everything together, driving the men crazy. They, of course, helped Sakura because she was their friend and because of Syaoran. Sakura would go to the garden everyday and just rest in the garden, thinking. She was holding the child of the person she loved, but also hated. Why hadn't he sent her letters back? Did he not care? She, nor him, did not know that the elders held back any letters from Sakura they got.

Sakura sat in the meadow of the garden, rubbing her bi belly and singing to it softly. She smiled and kissed her belly, then put her head on her belly and began rocking back and forth. Her singing stopped when suddenly a deep voice came behind her.

"Princess Sakura?" Thinking it was a knight, she stood up and smiled, only to see the one person she was heartbroken over.

"Prince Li?" Sakura's expression went from hurt to angry and turned away. "What are you doing here?"

"I-" Syaoran began to speak, when he saw Sakura's stomache. "Sakura, are you pregnant?"

"Hm..... Never knew you cared."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did. THREE TIMES!"

"I didn't get anything fom you."

"Liar!"

"I am not! Anyway, non of this would be a problem if you said yes!"

"When I tried to tell you yes you hushed me and told me not to say anythng! How was I supposed to say yes?!"

"I was leaving the next day, you think I'ld want to hear that and make me stay?!"

"I'll tell you wha-" Sakura paused as she felt a sharp pain, followed by water coming out. "Ah!!!!"

"What? What's wrong?!"

"I'm having the baby you idiot!"

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!"

"Get somebody!" Syaoran nodded and picked Sakura up. He then ran into the castle, screaming for a doctor, everyone being surprised Syaoran was there. The doctors rushed to him, put Sakura on a bed, and rushed her into a bedroom, telling Syaoran to wait outside.

"So, Syaoran, you're back, is it for the baby?" Yakashima asked.

"I didn't even know about the baby."

"But Sakura told you in letters, but when you didn't reply, she gave up." Tomoyo said, holding her 2 week old baby girl.

"Is this normal? Sakura's only eight weeks!" Touya panicked.

"She'll be fine, I believe it's natural, unless she was under pressure and had too much anger in her." Meiling explained. She was now three month pregnant.

Syaoran could only gulp.

"Let's all not panick. She'll be fine, and the baby too."

Suddenly, the doors opened, revealing the doctor with a strict and sad face.....

  


AN: Ok, I have two endings. A) A happy ending. B) A sad ending. Vote for which one you want me to write first.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hello everyone! This is the happy ending to "The Royal Diaries" . I'm sorry I said 8 weeks, I meant 8 months, eh he heh. Ok, so here's the 12th chapter's happy ending.

Chapter 12 – Happy Ending!

The doctor walked out of the bedroom, with a strict and sad look on his face. Syaoran shot up from his seat and walked towards him. "How is she?"

"Princess Kinomoto and your son. is just fine."

"I-I have a son?" The doctor only nodded, with a smile on his face. "May I see her?"

"She's a bit tired, but you may go in and see her."

"Thank you." 

Syaoran walked past the doctor into her bedroom. There he found Sakura laying in bed, her forehead sweaty, after going through all her labor. Her eyes were closed, indicating she was sleeping. He walked over to her bed where she was lying and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her other cheek, then her lips.

"I love you.." When he was about to kiss her again, he heard a little cry, that sounded like a baby. He turned around to find a baby in one of the nurses arms, wrapped in blue.

"May I present your son, Prince Li." Elizabeth walked over to Syaoran and handed him his son. "You're very lucky that he and your love lived, this was too early for the baby to be born."

"Elizabeth? Where's my son?" Sakura's voice came from the bed. Sakura's eyes began to open as she found Syaoran holding their son.

"Ma'am, could you please excuse us?"

"Yes sir." Elizabeth quickly left the room, smiling, knowing what was to come.

Syaoran turned to Sakura and walked towards her, holding their son.

"Can I hold him?"

"M hm." Syaoran handed her the baby boy in his arms. Sakura looked down at her son as tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Hi. I'm your mommy.." Sakura looked up at Syaoran. "What should we name him?"

"Um.. How about Xiao Ling?" (AN: Don't ask.) Syaoran suggested.

Sakura looked down at him. "Yea.. Xiao Ling.. Or Syaorin."

"So. Xiao Ling for his Chinese name, and Syaorin for his Japanese name. Now that that's settled.." Syaoran sat down next to her. "There's one more thing that needs to be settled." Syaoran went into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it up to reveal an engagement ring with a white gold band and white diamonds in the shape of a cherry blossom. "Sakura, please, don't deny me again.. I'm giving you one last chance. Will you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"Yes!" Syaoran bent down and kissed Sakura's lips. Then Syaorin began crying, breaking their kiss.

"Bye! Bye! Have a great honeymoon!" Tomoyo yelled to Sakura, Syaoran, and baby Syaorin as they got into their carrige to go to Italy. Just a week ago Syaoran had asked Sakura to marry him, and the wedding plans began right away.

"Bye! Thank you!" Sakura exclaimed as the carrige rode away.

"So, are you happy?" Syaoran whispered in her ear.

"No." Sakura said plainly. Inside, she was laughing.

"How come?"

"I was just joking Syaoran!" Sakura began laughing as she saw Syaoran's distressed look go to a look of relief.

"But. Al I'm wondering is.." Syaoran paused.

"Is what.?"

"What else can I possibly give you that you don't already have."

Sakura looked down at the baby boy in her arms, when she got an idea. "A baby girl."

Syaoran smiled as they both bent towards each other and kissed, only to be interupted by Syaorin again.

300 years later..

The auburn haired, green eyed girl looked ahead at the front of her classroom to find a brown haired, amber eyed boy glaring at her..

AN: Was that good? If anyone didn't understand the ending, the whole story was in 1696, so, 300 years later would make it 1996, where the series started. I decided to end it where Sakura and Syaoran met for the first time in Cardcaptor Sakura. Anybody like that? The sad ending will come soon.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hello everyone! This is the sad ending to "The Royal Diaries" . I'm sorry I said 8 weeks, I meant 8 months, eh he heh. Ok, so here's the 12th chapter's happy ending.

Chapter 12 – Sad Ending!

The doctor walked out of the bedroom, with a strict and sad look on his face. Syaoran shot up from his seat and walked towards him. "How is she?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news.."

Syaoran sat on the side of the bed where Sakura laid, her face white. He looked up, his eyes were red from crying so hard. The doctor explained that when Sakura gave birth to their son, something went wrong in the process to where she will eternally bleed She only had a couple of hours left. Everyone had come to see and talk to her, but had to leave because the woman were a wreck- and so were the men. In the end, Syaoran was the only one left inside the white bedroom, the sheets and comforters red from blood. The blood seeped through the material the doctors had put on her to not make everything so bloody. He could feel her aura get weaker by the minute. He had clamped his hand to her's, hoping to make everything better and hoping she could live without blood, but he knew it was not possible. He knew it couldn't. he put his head on her chest and began crying against her chest. He heard a tired moan as he began crying.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked up to find the green eyed girl looking at him, smiling. "S-Sakura." He went to her and hugged her tightly, but not too tight to hurt her. He kissed her lips, as he had wanted to since he saw her again. "God I missed you. I regretted ever leaving you here, I'm so sorry."

"Sh It's ok."

"No, it's not, so, I want to ask you something.."

"D-Don't"

"But I want to."

"Just, don't.. We both know it won't happen."

"No, Sakura, you're going to make it through, I know it." Sakura even knew Syaoran doubted it.

"Syaoran, don't talk like that. I'm going to die, but I'm not afraid, I'm not." (AN: sad italian music is playing.)

"But I don't want you to go, there's so many things you haven't done yet, that you and I haven't done yet. You're only eighteen.. We have a son to take care of. You can't leave."

"Syaoran. You'll be fine, you can, and everyone else said that they would help.. And I'll always be there to help you, right in your heart." Syaoran and Sakura both hugged each other as he cried. Sakura got tears in her eyes, but wiped them away. She had to be strong. She knows she's going to die, so she has to be strong, for her, him, and their baby.

"I-I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either. But I have to." Sakura looked at him in his eyes. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"W-Will you help me stand up, I-I want to stand up, for the last time."

Syaoran nodded as he got off the bed and picked Sakura up. He felt blood get on him, but he didn't care. He set her feet on the ground and held her around the waist. Red was all on her waist and got less as it went down. He held her close to him, but far enough to see her face.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sing our song, for one last time?" Sakura nodded as her held her close to him, their cheeks touching. (AN: Didn't I write the song? Oh crap, I didn't. Ok, remember when Sakura was thinking, between her kingdom and Syaoran? and she told him on the bridge? Well, it was supposed to be longer, where they were hugging and Sakura began singing, and that turned into their song.)

"When winter comes in summer,

when there's no more forever.

That's when I'll stop loving you.

I'm sure you've heard these words before,

and I know it's hard for you to trust them once more.

You're afraid it might all end,

and a broken heart is afraid of breaking again.

But you've got to believe me,

I'll never leave you.

You'll never cry, as long as I'm there.

And I will always be there,

you'll never be without love.

When winter comes in summer,

when there's no more forever.

When lies become the truth.

Well you know then baby,

that's when I'll stop loving you."

"Longing sunlight lights the sky,

light of love will be found in these eyes of mine.

And I will shine that light for you,

you're the only one I'll ever give this heart to.

What I'm trying to say is,

nothing will change this.

there'll be no time,

that you will find there.

Because I'll always be there,

you'll always have all my love.

When winter comes in summer,

when there's no more forever.

When lies become the truth.

Well you know then baby,

that's when I'll stop loving you." Syaoran sang the second verse.

"When this world doesn't turn anymore,

when the stars all decide to stop shining.

Until then I'm gonna be by your side,

I'm gonna be loving you forever,

everyday of my life.

When winter comes in summer,

when there's no more forever.

When lies become the truth.

Well you know then baby,

that's when I'll stop loving you." Both sang together, kind of swaying.

"When winter comes in summer,

when there's no more forever.

When lies become the truth.

Well you know then baby,

that's when I'll stop loving you." Sakura finished. She took a breath, but she suddenly felt her pain worsen. She whimpered. "Syaoran."

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's time"

"No, no, not yet."

"I'm sorry Syaoran, but it is."

"I don't think I'll be able to live, you're all I live for."

"You have Syaorin, you have to look after him."

"You can't go." Syaoran heard Sakura's breath get shaky and raggy, as if she had a cold, like flem in her throat.

"I'll love you Syaoran. I always did, and always will."

"I will always love you no matter what, Ying Fa." Sakura put a smile through her pain and tears as they kissed one last time. When they separated, Sakura went limp.

"Goodbye Xiao Lang." Sakura went completely limp as she took her last breath, her eye lids falling to hide her lifeless emerald eyes.

"No, Sakura" Syaoran sat down on the floor, Sakura in his arms. He cried into her chest, wishing to feel her breathing and heated chest, only to have a cold and stiff chest to cry on. "Don't worry Ying Fa, we'll meet again.."

300 years later..

The auburn haired, green eyed girl looked ahead at the front of her classroom to find a brown haired, amber eyed boy glaring at her..

AN: Was that sad? ***sniffs and wipes nose with tissue before throwing it behind her in a pile of tissues.*** If anyone didn't understand the ending, the whole story was in 1696, so, 300 years later would make it 1996, where the series started. I decided to end it where Sakura and Syaoran met for the first time in Cardcaptor Sakura. Anybody like that? I'm sorry if the sad ending wasn't so good, I never wrote a really sad story where Sakura dies!!!!! Only other fanfic that I wrote where someone dies is in "Denial", and Sakura has a miscarrige.. Went a little too far. Ok, please review! Ja ne!


End file.
